The present invention relates to lids for drinking cups and, more particularly, to such lids which inhibit the liquid contents of the cups from splashing out through a discharge opening in the lids.
Hot and cold beverages, such as coffee, juice and the like, are typically served in single-serving containers or disposable cups having a removable lid. Frequently, these disposable cups are intended for xe2x80x9ctake-outxe2x80x9d use, such usage often resulting in inadvertent splashing of the hot or cold liquid contents from the interior of the cups through the discharge outlet of their associated lids. If the liquid contents are hot, their inadvertent discharge from the cup can cause painful injuries, property damage, accidents and other undesirable results.
For example, on trains, airlines, ships and the like, it is customary to serve beverages to the passengers. The movement of these vehicles often causes the liquids to jiggle and splash out from the covered cup. To minimize splashing of such beverages from out of the cup, the dispensed liquids are frequently served in a partially filled cup or container, i.e., being only two-thirds filled. In this situation, to prevent any splashing problems, the underfilling prevents the consumer from getting a full measure of the beverage within the cup. In addition, when consumers purchase hot beverages, such as coffee, for their xe2x80x9ctake-outxe2x80x9d use in a vehicle, the users must waste some of the purchased beverage by pouring some liquid out of the cup to prevent the splashing of its liquid contents during the movement of the consumers"" vehicle.
The prior art describes various efforts to produce a splash-proof lid to alleviate the aforementioned problems. However, the previously disclosed devices either involve complex lid geometries which can not be economically molded or relate only to reducing the splashing-out propensity of the lid by limiting the circumstances of use.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,014 and 4,394,928 to Philip disclose a splash-proof cover for a container. More particularly, the cover includes a barrier member that acts as a splash shield. The barrier member is located on the bottom surface of the cover and extends under and across the liquid for preventing liquid from being splashed out from the covered container. Each of these devices reveal a very complex geometric lid design which may not completely prevent the splashing of liquid from the cup. Further, this lid structure may not be economically molded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,992 to Sitko et al. discloses a snap-on lid for a cup having a drinking orifice therein. The lid further includes a flange that slopes downwardly around the inner periphery of the drinking orifice adjacent to one side of the lid. The flange only partially reduces splashing out which might occur due to the inadvertent movement of the cup when in a moving vehicle. The flange is also inadequate in that it is only located adjacent to the drinking orifice and does not adequately block any splashing of liquid from the cup when jarred or jiggled during vehicular movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,019 to Horner discloses a spill-resistant lid for a cup. The lid includes a raised oval which, when depressed by the user, becomes an interior canopy (depressed oval) which deflects fluid from splashing-out of the lid but also permits a metered flow of fluid from openings on each side of the interior canopy when the user is drinking the fluid. The interior canopy does not adequately block any splashing of fluid from the cup when jarred or jiggled during vehicular movement.
As in the foregoing circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a splash-proof lid having a splash guard therein for preventing the splashing of a hot or cold beverage from the discharge opening of the lid.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved splash-proof lid for a drinking cup includes a splash guard which is made from a semi-permeable material, such as a non-woven fiber substrate. The splash guard underlies a discharge opening in the lid so as to inhibit liquid in an associated cup from splashing out of the discharge opening, while permitting the liquid to flow therethrough to the discharge opening. The splash guard can be angled relative to a plane which contains the discharge opening such that the undrunk liquid drains back into the cup from the lid. Because the splash guard is inexpensive to manufacture and attach to the lid, the lid and splash guard can be disposed of after a single use.